Sous l'averse
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Quelle corvée ! Il fait nuit, il flotte...et l'autre imbécile de tête orange est ivre mort. Heine est obligé de le reconduire chez lui...mais voilà qu'il se réveille et commence à délirer. spoiler tome 3 et léger shônen-aï


**Titre : Sous l'averse**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Fandom : Dogs - Bullets & Carnage**

**Personnages : Heine-Badow**

**Notes : pour ma 101 fics, j'ai décidé de commencer un nouveau fandom. C'est donc ma première fanfic Dogs. Ce n'est pas un fandom très fréquenté...du moins, en français s'entend. Je ne sais pas si je vais réitérer l'expérience. Dogs est un manga excellent, mais l'atmosphère y est très sombre, et j'ai tendance à faire dans l'humoristique (voire dans le shônen-aï) et je sens que le lecteurs risquent d'être assez intransigeants...**

**Attention, spoiler du tome 3 sur le passé de Badow**

**Ah heu, oui, j'ai choisi d'utiliser les noms de la version française.**

* * *

Heine leva les yeux en l'air. Pourquoi au nom du ciel a-t-il fallu qu'il aille à cette foutue soirée ?

Il fait nuit, il pleut, et en plus…l'autre abruti est rond comme une queue de pelle.

L'albinos poussa un soupir et continua d'avancer en soutenant Badow, dont l'équilibre plus que précaire sur ses deux jambes menaçait de les faire se ramasser à tout moment sur le trottoir.

« Maudit Mihaï ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi organiser cette fête, tout à coup ? »

Évidemment, l'ahuri de tête orange avait trop bu. Il avait vidé les verres comme il fumait ses clopes : comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Résultat, c'était à lui, Heine, de reconduire cette loque humaine imbibée d'alcool chez lui. Sous la flotte en plus.

Si seulement l'averse glacée pouvait réveiller cet imbécile de borgne et le faire avancer un peu plus vite. Mieux, le dessaouler, qu'il puisse rentrer tout seul.

Mais non. Le roux restait obstinément comateux, le menton sur la poitrine, effondré contre Heine qui le traînait comme un poids mort sur son dos.

- Tu pourrais pas te réveiller, au moins ?, grogna Heine en essayant de le secouer.

La tête de Badow roula sur le côté et il gémit :

- Niisan…

L'albinos s'arrêta, interloqué. Le roux sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur et prononça d'une voix rauque :

- T'sais, aujourd'hui, c'est son annif…

Heine haussa un sourcil.

- A qui ?, demanda-t-il en se doutant de la réponse.

- A mon frère…banane !

Le ton était faussement enjoué, dissimulant mal la tristesse dessous.

- Il est où en ce moment ?, demanda l'albinos.

C'est pas comme si ça l'intéressait vraiment. Personne ne l'intéresse. Mais il faut avouer qu'il était content de pouvoir parler un peu. Avec Badow, les conversations n'étaient jamais bien compliquées, même si celui-ci pleurnichait beaucoup, au fond, il était quand même suffisamment fiable pour avoir l'estime de Heine. La discussion qu'ils avaient en ce moment était assez différente, plus personnelle. C'était à la fois étrange et plaisant. Heine n'était pas certain de vouloir en savoir plus, mais la curiosité - quelque chose de malsain, semble-t-il - le poussait de manière irrépressible à poser des questions.

- Il est mort.

- Ah.

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans un silence lourd. Du moins Heine le sentait-il comme ça. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de silence. D'habitude, il aimait le silence. Il n'était pas du genre bavard, et souvent Badow faisait la conversation pour deux. Ouais, Badow était bavard. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de dire parfois des trucs intelligents, mais c'était plutôt rare, selon l'avis de l'albinos.

La vérité, c'est que cette discussion là était ennuyeuse. Pourtant il voulait savoir, parce qu'il trouvait que, tout à coup, le mystère qui entourait son compagnon pourtant si extraverti, lui était insupportable. Comme ça, d'un coup.

Mais maintenant, il connaissait la raison pour lequel il s'était noyé dans l'ivresse. C'était d'un banal…

Mais Heine se promit d'essayer un jour.

- Oh, regarde, il pleut !, s'exclama joyeusement Badow, alors qu'il était déjà trempé jusqu'aux os depuis un bon quart d'heure.

- Je sais, imbécile, marmonna l'albinos.

- Il pleuuuuut, c'est malheureux il pleuuuuut ! Depuis…ce matin…il pleuuuuut !, chantonna le borgne en esquissant un entrechat.

- Si tu te mets à danser autour d'un réverbère à la Fred Astaire, coupa Heine d'un air menaçant, j'te bute direct.

- Houuuu…j'ai peuuuur, gloussa le rouquin.

- T'as intérêt.

« C'est pas parce que tu chantes bien que je vais te laisser faire et rameuter tout le voisinage » pensa Heine en serrant les dents. Non mais, il se prend pour quoi ? On est pas dans Nouvelle Star. Et les ivrognes qui gueulent dans la rue, on les embarque chez les flics.

Bien sûr, ça n'empêche pas à Heine d'avoir remarqué que la voix de Badow peut à l'occasion être mélodieuse - quand il ne crie pas, ne chouine pas, ne rie pas comme un dégénéré. Mais là n'est pas la question.

Le roux eut un rire un peu éraillé et nerveux. « Tant mieux, c'est qu'il a senti le danger » se dit l'albinos.

- Allons, tu ne ferais pas ça à ton cher partenaire !

- Tu parles, j'vais m'gêner !

- Maaah….t'es cruel !

- Trop.

Le rouquin soupira. Ses épaules retombèrent; il sembla limite accablé.

Heine ne put s'empêcher de grogner. C'est quoi cette attitude de désespéré de la vie, là ?

- Ouais bon, on ferait mieux de se grouiller. Si tu attrapes la crève, je vais être obligé de t'acheter des médocs.

Sous-entendus : si tu es malade, j'aurais plus personne pour jouer les appâts.

Mais il semble que Badow ne le prit pas comme ça. Son œil brilla.

- Heiiiiiine, mon amiiii ! T'es un vrai pote ! Je t'aimeuh !

Malgré ses supers réflexes supra humains, Heine n'eut pas le temps de repousser le roux qui se jeta sur lui et lui colla un gros baiser humide sur la bouche.

- …

Et avant qu'il ait pu réagir - c'est-à-dire lui coller une grosse baffe dans sa gueule de pervers débile - Badow s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol mouillé et resta étendu, immobile. Il s'était rendormit.

Heine poussa un gros soupir - frustré, Heine ? - et gueula en se détournant :

- Merde, débrouille-toi sans moi !

Il s'éloigna à grands pas…puis revînt auprès du corps de son ami.

- Putain, jura-t-il en ramassant Badow pour le porter sur son dos. Je sens que la nuit va être longue…

Ils disparurent dans les rues sombres, sous les nuages qui obscurcissaient la lune.

* * *

**PS : la chansonnette de Badow est extraite d'une chanson d'Emilie Simon (je crois qu'elle s'intitule sobrement "Il pleut")**

**BONUS**

**Heine : la prochaine fois que tu me fais ça, je te jette dans une poubelle !**

**Badow *un sac de glace sur le crâne* maaaah...j'étais bourré...je me souviens de rien !**

**Heine : ouais, on dit ça, on dit ça...**

**Badow : qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends là ?**

**Heine : rien du tout *prend sa veste, s'apprête à partir***

**Badow : Heiiiiine, tu peux aller me chercher un truc contre la gueule de bois à la pharmacie ?**

**Heine *sec* non**

**Badow *sourit* t'as dis que tu m'achèterais des médocs...**

**Heine : j'ai dis seulement....*rougit brusquement* HEY ! Tu te SOUVIENS !!**

**Badow :....oops *glousse***

**Heine *lui balance sa boots dans la tronche***


End file.
